Idols Over The Stars
Idols Over The Stars '''is the project owned by Alivia Champ. It will own singles, games, card games, mangas, novels, a diary series, cards, even an anime adaption. Characters Main * Stephanie White - The main protagonist of the project. She is the leader of Dream Stars. * Lilianna Smith - The cutest of Dream Stars. She is a 13 year old girl who is also a maid. * Chloe Garderson - The smartest of Dream Stars. She is a 13 year old girl who loves to read books, novels, even manga. * Olivia Watson - The happiest of Dream Stars. She is an exiting 12 year old girl who loves to throw parties. * Annie Flutters - The shyest of Dream Stars. She is a 12 year old girl who is shy and quiet. * Patricia Foster - A 12 year old girl who loves to play piano. * Sally Bennet - A 14 year old girl who loves to eat cookies. * Melody Bridgettes - A 14 year old girl who is quiet and loves to tell fortunes. * Alice Sanders - The tomboyish in Dream Stars. She is a 14 year old girl who is very mature and loves fancy stuff. * Matilda Standerson - The leader of Miracle Stars. * Fiona Danston - The cutest of Miracle Stars. * Sarah Anderson - The smartest of Miracle Stars. * Lana Hopkins - The happiest of Miracle Stars. * Lola Hopkins - Lana Hopkins' twin sister. * May Robinson - A 9 year old girl who loves to play organ. * Ronnie Slaughterton - An 11 year old girl who loves to eat ice cream. * Mia Walterson - An 11 year old girl who likes sitting by trees. * Sophia Katchkowski - An 11 year old girl who likes the breeze. * Bella Fiterson - The leader of Future Stars. More coming soon. Groups Dream Stars - The idol group of Dream Middle School. Miracle Stars - The idol group of Miracle Elementary School. Future Stars - The idol group of Future High School. Locations Feeling Town - The town where the idols live. Dream Middle School - The middle school located in Feeling Town. Miracle Elementary School - The elementary school located in Feeling Town. Future High School - The high school located in Feeling Town. Singles Dream Stars Anata no ai, Anata no Jinsei * '''English Translation: '''Your Love, Your Life * '''Release Date: '''July 2018 * '''Track List: # Anata no ai, Anata no Jinsei # Anata no ai, Anata no Jinsei (Instrumental) # Yujo # Yujo (Instrumental) # Anata no ai, Anata no Jinsei (STEPHANIE Mix) # Anata no ai, Anata no Jinsei (LILIANNA Mix) # Anata no ai, Anata no Jinsei (CHLOE Mix) # Anata no ai, Anata no Jinsei (OLIVIA Mix) # Anata no ai, Anata no Jinsei (ANNIE Mix) # Anata no ai, Anata no Jinsei (PATRICIA Mix) # Anata no ai, Anata no Jinsei (SALLY Mix) # Anata no ai, Anata no Jinsei (MELODY Mix) # Anata no ai, Anata no Jinsei (ALICE Mix) # Yujo (STEPHANIE Mix) # Yujo (LILIANNA Mix) # Yujo (CHLOE Mix) # Yujo (OLIVIA Mix) # Yujo (ANNIE Mix) # Yujo (PATRICIA Mix) # Yujo (SALLY Mix) # Yujo (MELODY Mix) # Yujo (ALICE Mix) Category:Series